The One Who Matters Is The One Who Stays
by ChairOrNothing
Summary: Blair has dedicated the last 5 years to her daughter. The love of her life is the only guy that has stayed... Chuck. And a secret on Serena's hands is about to be revealed, ready to change everyone's life.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL, OTHER WAY CHUCK WOULDN'T HAVE SUFFERED THIS MUCH AND HE AND BLAIR WOULD BE STILL TOGETHER (and forever) PLUS THE DONNUT (Dan) WOULDN'T EXIST IN OTHER WORLD BUT VANESSA'S.

Well, I don't know if anyone have done this storyline before so, I'm trying anyway. And please don't be too hard with me, is the first fanfic I ever write, and also emm.. The first story/something I ever write.

November 11th [Lets see how long does it takes me to finish this story]

To give you an idea of time, this is a few years after "Louis and Blair relationship/ C-B-L lovestories" that is kinda where we are right now at the first mid of season5. But anyway you'll figure out this things as I will while I type all the ideas on my mind lol.

* * *

><p><strong>The one who matter is the one who stays.<strong>

0.1

So Blair was there, sitting in her bedroom, staring at the mess done by the girl she loved the most. A thousand of toys, most of them presents from the guy she loved the most… all over her room. When would she imagine such a scenario? Her very nice and sophisticated bedroom turned into a play room.

A knock on the already opened door.

- Come in and look what she did.

It was Serena smiling at her and at the floor.

- S, I have stared at it for almost 10 minutes and I can't believe how fast she can make it. This morning Dorota organized it once, then for the second time, and this will be the third one. She needs to grow up fast, so either she won't make this disasters or she will organize it by herself.

B laughed, standing up from her bed, knowing for sure that until she grows up, it will be her or Dorotas' duty.

- Don't worry B, kids learn faster, and she is very smart to be honest. I'll help.

Serena joined.

When the girls where about to finish, another knock on the door.

Blair looked slowly, it was him. She knew her mood needed to change, from regular to the "I hate you" mood she always pretended to be in when he was around.

- Bass, is always a pleasure to have you around without an announcement.

- Waldorf, the pleasure is totally mine. Unfortunately, and as the majority of the times, I'm not here to see you. And, Hello again, sis.

- Hi Chuck.

Serena smiled at the nickname.

- I'll be in my room if you need me.

S left.

He also pretended to be in the "I don't care about you" mood, and they both know how fakes each moods were.

- So, are you going to tell me what are you here for?

- For the little thing, living in this house, that I adore…

He didn't get to finish the sentence when her soft and tiny voice was heard.

- Chuck! You're here!

The very excited 5 years old, Audrey, was running to Chuck's open arms, ready to hug her tightly.

- Good afternoon princess, how are you?

- I was drawing alone in my room, and now I'm happy because you're here. Can you draw with me?

- I don't think I can stay too long Audrey. I was here just to give you something and to…

- To say "HI" to mommy?

- Well, now that you say so…

She joined the conversation.

- I strongly believe that you're not here for me at all. Were you going to give something to her?

- A present?

Audrey jumped.

- Yes princess, the box is downstairs.

It was actually a very big box. His presents were always the biggest and the best.

- I can imagine how big it is that you didn't even bring it in your hands. I don't know when you will understand that you're turning her room into a toy store.

- I don't see a problem there. Kids should have toys, a lot of them.

- Mommy I want it, and I don't care if it is big because is from him.

Audrey said, trying to make it clear that what matters for her was the giver.

- I know you don't care dear, but just look at mommy's room, it's full of toys and most of them were given by Chuck.

- I won't argue this again. She's happy and that's all I care. If you don't want her to have the present then take it away from her by yourself.

He kissed Audrey and said goodbye, leaving both Waldorf, one sad, and the other one pretty upset. He knew how much she hates whe he leaves in the middle of a conversation.

Both Waldorf when downstairs and found the box and Dorota standing next to it with a knife ready to open, almost as excited as Audrey was. They have always liked presents from him, because somehow he always bought exactly what little Audrey needed. Audrey has never felt like something material was missing. Obviously Blair had always pleased her with goods, and the latest toys and stuffs to make her happier. But they have to admit that Chuck's gifts were… well, better.

This WEEK Audrey's hobbie was drawing, and she usually made it either on the floor or in the little table she had in her room. So Blair knew what was the present going to be related with. Dorota opened the box and it was the perfect chair-and-table- to draw for a 5 years old girl, very comfortable and colorful. She also found a set of crayolas all with "AUDREY" labels.

The little girl was delighted, her week hobbie will be extended for another 2 weeks more and she was imagining and saying out loud how many draws she was going to make for Chuck.

- Mommy can we go to see him later? The first draw in my new table is for him.

- Dorota can take you, sweetie. Right, Dorota?

Looking at her with a face that made clear she didn't want to fight more.

- Of course Miss Audrey. I take you to Mr. Chuck's.

- I want you to come, mommy. Dorota can come too, but I want you.

Blair knew for sure she couldn't deny it to her daughter, because there was no way to explain the reasons for not wanting to go, and she was definitely not going to lie, not to her.

Looking at her girl and giving up…

- We will go after dinner.

The hours went very fast. Blair spent the time thinking whether to apologize or not. Maybe she had overreacted, or maybe he should be the one who apologize. She was so anxious she didn't know what to think.

The limo arrived to the Empire and the doorman greeted the little lady. Everyone in the Hotel knew who the little love of Mr. Bass was, and every time she was at the Empire they had the obligation to treat her as a Princess, and her mother as a Queen.

The ladies weren't announced as it was used to be. They went into the suit.

- Chuck!

Audrey said as loud as she could, holding the draw with one hand in her back.

A semi-dressed girl showed up from one of the rooms.

- Are you looking for someone?

- Not that you can help us, so don't even care. We're leaving, and tell Chuck that Audrey was here but it doesn't matter now.

The girl went back to the room.

Blair was extremely furious. First of all, she didn't want her daughter imagining that Chuck was having a "girlfriend" because it would mean a lot of questions that she wouldn't want to answer due to the fact that this was probably a girl that neither Chuck, Audrey nor Blair were going to see ever again. And second, she perfectly knew that this girl wasn't a girlfriend, not even a friend, and the idea of Chuck sharing in bed with someone else was just heartbreaking.

Audrey started to cry.

- Honey what's wrong? Don't worry, we can call Chuck later and ask him to come home tomorrow and pick up your draw.

- He can't have a girlfriend.

She cried.

Blair didn't understand what her daughter meant.

- Dear, Chuck can do with his life whatever he wants, and if he likes this… girl, she can be his girlfriend.

- He told me he cares 2 girls in the whooole world and we were the 2 girls.

- You mean you and me? He told you that?

Such a stupid question.

- Yes mommy, and now she is more important.

Blair hugged her baby without pronouncing a word. Watching her daughter crying for the love of the same guy that she had cried for too, was just devastating. She held her in her arms ready to go home.

As the elevator doors opened Blair got surprised. She whispered.

- What? What are you… doing here? I thought you were in that …

Looking back to the room.

Audrey was still crying in her chest.

- Oh, I see you met Archibald's new friend. He is the one inside the room.

- Well, that is not what Audrey is thinking, so…

Putting her daughter in her foot and barely smiling while realizing the truth.

- Honey, look who is here.

Stopping her crying Audrey looked up and found Chuck out of the elevator watching her with a smile. She ran to his arms and started crying again.

- Hey… princess, why are you crying?

- You told me we are your 2 girls.

She cried…

- You are, Audrey! Can you talk to me, please?

- Baby, please talk to him. We don't want you to be sad. Princesses don't cry, they are happy girls.

The crying slowed down.

- You love your girlfriend more.

- Audrey I don't have a girlfriend, and even if someday I have one I wouldn't love her as much as I love you. You're my favorite girl, remember?

- And who is the girl?

- She's just uncle Nate's friend. And no more questions ok? Trust me, you're the only one.

- Mommy and I trust you.

Blair was speechless. She had always been amazed by how much Chuck and Audrey love each other, and the strong relation they had since she was born. Even though he wasn't her father, he had been there for here since her first day in the world, and for Blair too, no matter their fights.

He was such a good friend when Louis left her without saying anything.

For Audrey, he had been like a …

- I made this, just me.

- Oh Audrey, this draw is beautiful.

- This is you, and me, and mommy, and a lot of hearts and flowers.

- I love it. Thank you, princess. We look like a …

He decided not to share his thoughts.

But Audrey did.

- Like a happy family!

The girl smiled.

Blair and Chuck looked at each other, strongly wishing they really were.

* * *

><p>Share your thoughts please. Remember it's the first time I made something like this. Depending on your comments I'll continue posting the chapters here or not. Already working on chapter 2.<p>

The storyline is just something that came to my mind once when thinking about the actual storyline of Blair's baby [Baby bass] in the show. And if I made this ok for you, then I will share the whole storyline in my mind with all of you within the chapters.

Thanks for reading :* S.

Ps. Yeah, I really want first baby bass to be a girl, and yes, Audrey is such a perfect name. I totally imagine her in purple headbands. OMG! *freaking out here*


	2. Chapter 2

02.

The day started going pretty fast… a bad night means a sleepy morning, so by the time the girls woke up it was almost time for lunch.

- Bad night, B?

Serena asked, watching Blair and Audrey going downstairs ready for lunch.

- The worst one. Audrey had nightmares the whole night and was really scared. She cried a lot, and I even had to call Chuck, just to try something to calm her.

- Why didn't you wake me up? I could have try to calm this little princess..

Serena said, hugging Audrey.

- I really didn't want to disturb your sleep but I guess next time I will.

Serena laughed.

- Next time the three of us will make a sleepover to get Audrey distracted from nightmares.

- A real sleepover? Can we watch movies?

Audrey asked with excitement.

The girls laughed..

- Lunch ready in table.

Dorota showed up.

The girls went together. Blair looked at the table and the number of plates…

- Is someone joining us for lunch?

- I invited Chuck, if you don't mind.

Serena replied.

- Did I miss something? Or this is just you trying to be a good step-sister?

Blair was surprised.

- So funny. In fact, I need to talk to you guys, so after lunch we can go to my room.

- Private issue, I guess…

- Yes B, really private and also important. But I won't say more now, let's just wait for Chuck…

- Who is right here…

Chuck voice interrupted the conversation.

Audrey ran to him for a hug.

- I missed you Chuck!

- I know, I missed you too princess. I promise I won't be away for work for a long time again.

The lunch was short. Audrey was very happy having lunch next to Chuck. She had always enjoyed doing daily things with him and Blair, because it made her feel like she was in a real family, and also because she loved the feeling when she and her mom were with him, they both felt protected.

They weren't that much near to guys. The only ones were family, Cyrus of course, Harold and Roman that would come just for holidays, uncle Nate and uncle Rufus. And neither Cyrus, nor Harold or Roman, no matter how hard they tried to be a father, would ever make Audrey feel like they were more than just her grandparents.

The only one was him… Chuck was the only one that made her wish he was her father, but anyway the only thing missing was his last name. Yes, she was Audrey Waldorf, the only difference that Chuck being her father would make was her name, she would be Audrey Bass Waldorf. Because she already had his true love, his time, his dedication, his protection… everything a father can give to his daughter, obviously besides his awesome presents, but that was just something in addition. But everyone who could acknowledge their relation must also admit that it wasn't the same saying he was really like a father for her, than saying he was her real father.

…

Serena was trying to figure out how was she going to handle to tell Blair and Chuck the news. While Chuck and Blair were too curious about what would possibly be the topic of the conversation with Serena.

They went upstairs as fast as they could and closed Serena's door.

- What kind of troubles are you into this time, sis?

- I'm not the one in trouble Chuck. There's no one in trouble, I think. This is just something I found out like 2 weeks ago and I don't know how to tell you both.

Serena's eyes went wet.

- S, I am worried now. Tell us what's wrong?

- I'm so sorry, I know I should have told you this when I found out about it. Is just that I didn't know how to do it and if it was…

Serena's cell phone rang.

It was Dan calling to tell her that he ran into Georgina, and by messing around with her, he had got her to tell him the whole true. Serena needed to go and listen to the complete story, to have more proofs for Chuck and Blair. So she excused herself and ran out of the penthouse.

Blair was as disconcerted as Chuck was, but there was nothing they could have done to talk to Serena again that afternoon. They called her a thousand times and she never answered, and Chuck tried calling Dan but he didn't get an answer either.

Chuck waited for Serena to come home again the whole afternoon, but she never appeared. He played with Audrey, and even watched "The Little Mermaid" once again, just to distract himself from the possible problem of her sister. Meanwhile Blair tried talking to Dorota to see if she had heard Serena talking with someone earlier the same day, or any other. And she also called Nate just to check if maybe she had told him something. But the only answer she got from him was that Serena was into something with Dan the last few weeks, talking too much and meeting each other for lunch.

Nate sounded a little jealous. Yes, Serena and Nate were back again since months ago, and this time it seemed like things were going through the right way. NJBC was back in those old day, old times, and their friendship was still the same. With the two guys living together, and the two girls sharing the penthouse, they spent lots of time seeing each other. And with Nate and Serena in a relationship, and Chuck and Blair sharing so much feelings and spending really a lot of time with the little girl, things were back in the same.

It was getting dark when Serena finally arrived home. Chuck had left hours before because of some work reasons, and Blair was still waiting for her in her room.

- You are finally here! You can't imagine how my day went without knowing a thing from you and worrying about what the hell is happening to you.

Blair was almost freaking out.

- B, don't worry, things are and will be OK. But I really can't tell you anything without Chuck here too.

- Are you kidding me? I can not wait another day. I won't sleep tonight!

- B, really, don't make this any harder. I'll tell you both everything tomorrow, and SHOW you everything.

Serena empathized.

- I guess I won't be able to take a word out of your mouth. I will wait…

Blair left Serena's room and went to bed. Serena stayed sitting in her bed for what felt like hours, feeling like crying.

Things were going to change, lives were going to change… and feeling the truth in her hands wasn't easy at all, mostly because it was her best friend's and her step-brother's lives the ones that were about to change.

I don't know if this was too short for you guys (chapter1 was way longer) but I didn't want to say everything this soon.. Already working in chapter 3. I have the idea so clear in my mind that it's kinda difficult to put it into a storyline (don't know if this make sense to you but for me it does lol) Thank you all for mark this as favorite and for keep looking forward for more chapters. Besides your comments please keep writing me advices so I'll take them to improve my recently born writing skills, and to finish someday this fiction.

Also thanks to my twitter girls who encouraged me to keep writing. Love you all

Thank you again for reading. Loving Audrey and Chuck too much, hope that you too.


	3. Chapter 3

0.3

- I really need to finish this! Keeping this is killing me..

Serena was feeling desperate about this situation. She couldn't wait any longer keeping this from Blair and Chuck. But she couldn't find a good moment to talk either. Anyway she wouldn't need it, because no matter how "right" it seemed to be, she perfectly knew it would be turned into the most life-changing moment, for good or for bad…

She woke up on Nate's bed. Trying to escape from Blair, who had been chasing her for 2 days asking about what she needed to say, she was staying at Chuck's. Blair knew for sure that it was some huge and about her and Chuck… But even when Chuck was also sure it was a big problem or situation, he had the feeling that it was about Serena herself, and if he was right, he knew Serena had Nate to help her with any kind of problem. So he wasn't that worried, and, unlike Blair, he wasn't chivvying Serena with questions.

- You need to tell me what's going on

Nate was pretty upset about Serena having secrets

- I cant, not yet. If it was about me, you'd be the first to know…

- But it isn't so… you'll keep hiding this from me. Great

He left the bed and went into the bathroom.

Nate couldn't understand her. He felt she didn't trust him. Even if it was someone else's problems, he wouldn't have said a thing to anybody if she would have asked. But Serena didn't want him to feel the way she was feeling. Knowing the truth about your best friends, when they don't know, wasn't easy at all.

- Nate! Please…

Serena stood by the door.

- If you're not talking to me about things on your mind then I'm not doing it either.

He went into the shower.

- OK, it's time for me to do this.

Serena said to herself walking to Chuck's room.

- Get ready; we're heading to Blair's right now. I'm telling everything…

…

At the penthouse, B was checking a text from S.

"I'll be there in 20 with C and N. Don't go out. You'll know everything."

She asked Dorota to help Audrey changing her clothes. She had been using play-doh earlier and Blair wanted her to look beautiful, as always, when Chuck arrived. She also went to her room to touch up her make-up just for him obviously 3

The guys arrived and Blair was already waiting for them at the living room.

- We are not talking here. Audrey shouldn't hear.

Serena said.

- You know we can't keep her in her room for long time so we better go to your room or mine.

They all went upstairs to B's room. She asked Dorota to keep Audrey distracted and away from her door. And Chuck told Arthur to be ready in case Audrey got bored so he and Dorota could take her to the park until they finished with the conversation.

…

- I know this will be hard, but before you judge me or start asking please hear everything I have to say, so you'll understand. I'll try to make things go clear for you. Don't say anything please.

Blair, Chuck and Nate were paralyzed by Serena's expression, and they were in silence since the moment she told them to be.

- Two weeks and a half ago Dan called me. He had run into Georgina and Milo when passing by a park and even though everything, he felt like he needed to stop and say "Hi", for Milo. I guess he couldn't help himself of telling her how much she hurt him 6 years ago when faking the paternity test, and somehow they ended up talking about how she made it.

They felt angry in Serena's voice.

- You all know how Georgina is, and we know she loves lies and hurting people. But we also know that for her it doesn't make any sense doing something bad and never having people knowing what she did. She would make this thing and then somehow her victims will realize about it, know the truth and be hurt… Just how she wanted.

She started to sob.

- While they were talking about the fake paternity test she asked Dan about Blair's baby. He told her about Audrey, and he mentioned how B had raised her baby girl by herself. He told me she got really surprised when she realized Louis wasn't with Blair anymore. He told her how we all got surprised, as she was in that moment, when we knew Louis had left his own baby, and there was when she realized…

Serena stopped for a minute. She needed to take some air to stop the tears.

- She said she couldn't believe anyone knew the truth, and when Dan asked what truth was she talking about she asked him if Blair was happy… He said she was, she and her daughter were happy… Georgina started saying that it was time for her to ruin your life B. She laughed, saying that Audrey… Audrey isn't Louis', and that they messed up the paternity test results as she did with Milo's.

By that time Blair and Serena were crying really hard. Nate couldn't believe what he was listening. And Chuck… Chuck was there without moving, barely breathing, trying to connect all the words coming out from Serena's mouth. His couldn't understand how it was possible, and how fate and life and God could have been so mean with him, first by not giving him his real mother, by taking away his dad, then making the love of his life "have another man's child", and when finally he had something that was his, that could have been totally there for him, as only his daughter could, they made this to keep her away from him.

Serena continued.

- That day Georgina ran away with Milo, so Dan couldn't get more information. But the second time the met, that was when I was about to talk to you and he called, he got her to tell him the whole truth.

When Louis' mother, Sophie, heard about Ivy pretending to be Charlie for so long, and all they lies and manipulation she did to be part of our family for the money, she thought that maybe Ivy would like to share her tactics for a considerable amount of money, so she asked her for some help to keep you away from Chuck. But Ivy said she was out of the game and that apparently SHE didn't want hurt us anymore, but anyway she led Sophie to Georgina. We know Georgina would have never said "no" to a proposal like this. Money and hurting involved…

Sophie had a PI on you, and when he informed her you were having a paternity test done, she and Georgina found on that an easy way to try keeping you marrying Louis and away from Chuck. The rest of the story I think we all know it… until the part where Louis leaves you. He left because Beatrice told him the truth of your baby.

Blair interrupted.

- She didn't want him to marry me since the beginning, and obviously she didn't want him to become a father either. All of that would mean he was becoming the heir to the throne, and she wanted that position. If he knew it wasn't his baby, he wouldn't marry me and she would still have a chance to be Princess Sophie's heiress. So she told him everything…

- Yes B. Nobody knows why he left without saying you anything, but we guess it was because he felt betrayed and used, by his own mother and he didn't know what to do. Also Georgina thinks that he wanted you and Chuck to suffer as much as he was suffering, and even more, because all the hate he was having on his heart; but we don't have anything for sure.

- And what does that even matter?

Blair yelled.

- I don't care about his life; I don't care about any of them. I just care about me, about Chuck, and mostly about Audrey's life. They took away our happiness, our relationship. They took away Audrey from his real father during 5 years, and there's no way someone could ever compensate that. They lied to me! They played with my life, with my happiness! We were mean when we were younger, but that's something beyond someone's meanness.

The room remained on silent.

Until his voice broke it.

- Audrey… is my daughter.

Chuck said, with tears streaming down his face.

- I have a daughter. I have always love her more than my own life, and I have always wished so hard she was mine… and now I don't have to wish anymore.

- What seemed so far away is finally here for you three guys. You can finally be together and she can finally have the family she had always wanted.

Nate said, trying to point out the good side of this.

Blair's voice was breaking.

- I don't know if… that's how things are going to be…

Chuck stared at her and she could see all the different emotions on his face.

He jumped out of the bed where he was sitting, and ran very fast going out of Blair's room

- I need to tell her…

* * *

><p>WAAAAHHHH! I cried so much with this (yeah wtf is wrong with me?) If you're at this point I need to say THANK YOU FOR READING :D Thanks to you this is getting more and more readers. Keep loving Chuck and Blair and Audrey<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

0.4

"I need to tell her…"

Seconds felt like hours on Blair's mind, and Chuck's last words were still sounding on her head.

She ran after him.

- Chuck wait!

She yelled.

- You can't do this… You don't know how to…

She was trying holding back the tears to be able to speak but it was too hard. With all her strength she tried pulling him back to the room, and when he realized how much in pain she was, he stopped.

- Please Chuck, you don't know how to handle this. She is just a girl, she won't understand what you're saying and you'll just confuse her.

- I can't be away from her any other minute.

There was happiness and also hate and sadness in his voice.

- You're not the only one wanting to tell her the truth, but, as horrible as it can sound, you just became a father, I've been her mother for 5 years and I know what is best for her…

- So, the best for her is to still be thinking she doesn't have a father? That her father left her and her mother alone? Still cry over not having someone to call "daddy"?

Blair knew he was right. She needed to know as soon as possible but it wasn't that easy.

- No! But you have to understand that saying "Hey, Chuck's your real dad" wont make anything better than it is now. And I think we both need to have a conversation first.

- Then how long I am supposed to be waiting?

He was furious.

- Charles this isn't easy for any of us. You're not the only one suffering here.

- But you've had her all the time! I haven't!

Blair stopped yelling and her voice went softer.

- I lost the love of my life because of them. I've seen my baby making cards for her grandparents on father's day because she doesn't have a father to make him one. I've answered her questions like why she just has a mommy and mostly all of the kids on her school have mommy and daddy. We both suffer as much as you Charles.

He couldn't help himself but hugged her. Hugged her and kissed her like he hadn't done in years. They cried together on the hall, together on a hug, trying to throw all that pain out of their hearts.

- We better go inside the room… we need to talk.

He said.

On his mind everything was going clearer. They weren't married but he was the father of Blair's daughter; that and the love they both shared made him feel as her husband, so he needed to be the man and take charge of the situation; besides he had all the rights to take decisions over Audrey's life. But one thing was true… even though he had been there for Audrey since she was born, he had shared with her so much all this 5 years, and he had acted like a father to her; he didn't know a thing about being a real father. And the things he learned through this years, he forgot due to the fact that now he was a real father and the nerves appeared.

…

- Miss Blair!

Dorota yelled.

The guys turned back to find Audrey running away from Dorota to Chuck's open arms. Dorota apologized for not having her away from them like they asked, but they barely listened to her voice. Chuck was absolutely in shock, realizing it was the first time he had her on his arms already knowing she was his daughter. It was the first time he was hugging not other man's girl but his own daughter. He didn't say a thing and just stayed there without moving. While Blair… she couldn't stop the tears staring at them. That was everything she had always wanted to see since she knew she was pregnant, even though she thought it was Louis'. Baby and father sharing this pure love. And she was seeing it and feeling it with Audrey and Chuck.

Everything made sense. The love Chuck and Audrey felt for each other since she was born was amazing, unbelievable, unbreakable, and unique. She had this crazy idea that maybe the love she had always felt for Chuck somehow could have been felt by Audrey too all the time she was inside Blair and all this 5 years watching him always close. Or maybe it was just how especial was Chuck with Audrey, and how he always showed his love for her what made Audrey loved him too. Now all the theories were thrown away; the only explanation for this great love was that on Audrey's veins was Chuck's blood… Her heart was beating as the result of the biggest love ever… Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. That was why the most important people in Audrey's life were they both, that was why the three of them were always so perfect together. Now they were Chuck, Blair and their daughter. Yes, Chuck and Blair's daughter.

Dorota felt something wasn't ok. She looked Blair and asked for her permission to take Audrey to her room and watch television for a while. Blair nodded and Chuck barely moved when Dorota took Audrey from his arms.

- Bye mommy, bye Chuck.

- Chuck…

He said, highlighting how his daughter still called him by his name.

- I'm…

Blair tried to find something to tell him.

- Don't worry. I understand. Let's go inside.

He said.

…

- What happened?

Serena asked

- Did you talk with her?

Nate questioned

- S, Nate, we need to be alone for a while. She doesn't know yet so please, don't tell anyone. We need to talk, and set things clear between us. Then we will find together the right way to talk to her and let her know all the truth.

Blair was trying to be calmed. A big talk was heading and her mind needed to be as clear as possible.

- Yeah, of course. Just call if you guys need something. Ok?

Nate took Serena out of the room and told Chuck they'd be at the Empire the whole day. It wasn't their problems but seeing their best friends going through all of that was painful. Still they felt happiness too. It was going to be hard and new for all of them, but Audrey being Chuck's daughter meant a new story for Blair and Chuck. They'd finally have the opportunity to be together again, and give Audrey the family she needed.

- It's almost 1 in the afternoon. You must be starving.

Chuck said sitting next to Blair in her bed.

- I think our conversation is more important.

- No, you need to have some food. We can talk here while having lunch. I'll ask Dorota to bring us some.

He walked out of her bed to the door.

- Do you want me to go?

- I'll be fine.

He said, and left the room.

They both knew what they were meaning. She was as afraid as he was about meeting Audrey when going to find Dorota. None of them were sure about Chuck's reaction if he crossed Audrey.

He went downstairs first to check if Dorota was in the kitchen, hoping she was there and not at Audrey's room. But instead of Dorota he found a note.

"Miss Audrey want go inside Miss Blair's room. Going to the park for distraction. 4 plates on the oven. –Dorota."

She had left food for 4, but since Serena and Nate left before he only took his and Blair's.

The conversation was pretty long. Dorota took Audrey to the zoo to make more time for the couple to be able to talk without worries, and by the time they were going home back from the zoo Audrey was so exhausted that she fell asleep in the limo.

- Can I give her a kiss of goodnight?

He was ready to leave the penthouse

- You don't even need to ask.

Blair was smiling.

- I love you both.

He whispered on Audrey's ear and kissed her.

They walked together heading to the elevator but before they got to the stairs he realized she was crying.

- Blair…

- I'm ok, I'm just tired. Today was really long and… difficult.

She was sobbing.

- Come, I will leave you on your bed.

They went back to her room where he gently helped her to get comfortable on bed and covered with her fleece. He kissed softly on her lips and turned back to leave the room once again… when he felt her hand on his…

Her sweet voice.

- Can you…

He looked at her eyes and words weren't needed.

- Are you sure?

She softly pulled him from his hand and he took his shoes off with each foot. He joined her in bed and hugged her back until she said "I love you" and fell asleep in his arms.

He stayed awake, overwhelmed by thoughts of hate against the ones who had made of his life their entertainment. But then he remembered Audrey and all the hate disappeared. He remembered the conversation with Blair.

They made it clear he was on head of the family now, but Blair knew more about how to handle situations with Audrey, and kids, so they both needed to work together.

Little Audrey won't know the truth yet.

Yes, Chuck had always been close to them, but Blair never allowed herself to show Audrey all the feelings she had for Chuck, even though they were pretty obvious and the girl already knew about them. So that needed to change.

Other way it would be a really drastic change for the girl and they wanted her to feel as better as it was possible, therefore anything that would help was going to be tried. They were trying again, they would be together finally, after all these years.

And it would be easier for Audrey to recognize Chuck as his father if he showed his true feelings, his love, without keeping anything, from the girls. She would start seeing him with her mother, loving each other, and loving her, and that would help her to be ready to know that the one who loved her and her mother the most, the one who was going to be her mother's husband soon, was the one who also was his real father.

* * *

><p>Thanks to the new readers and thanks to the ones that keep encouraging me. There's a smile on my face everytime I read the reviews or your comments on twitter. Ly all :*<p> 


End file.
